Gamer
by Kat Harley
Summary: EruRi/RiRen. No soy la mejor escribiendo yaoi, espero le den una oportunidad :) Lenguaje soez, Lemmon, Yaoi. Gracias por sus reviews! Dedicado al grupo de FB, Shingeki no Heichou HD.


_Agradezco reviews, críticas constructivas, opiniones, comentarios y todo tipo de retroalimentación a fin de realizar una autocrítica mucho más sana y enfocada al fic._

_Warning: Yaoi/Lemmon. Parejas: EruRi/RiRen en su mayoría. Exploraré la posibilidad del MikeHan pues es una pareja que desde hace tiempo quisiera poner a interactuar y esta es una buena oportunidad. A Petra no le daré nada, quizá excepto a Auruo si logro darle una personalidad adecuada y congruente a lo que podría escribir, pues no es un personaje masculino de mi agrado y quizá su psique no me sea muy comprensible._

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, así como sus personajes tampoco. Pero la historia sí._

_Este fanfic está dedicado a la comunidad de fb, Shingeki no Heichou HD :)_

* * *

><p>Levi Ackerman odiaba el frío como a nada en el mundo. No había nada que lo obligase a levantarse a las seis de la mañana a poner café para <em>inmediatamente después<em> darse una ducha. Excepto el trabajo.

- _Mierda… _Hace un frío espantoso! – y exclamaba esto mientras se quitaba el pijama de seda tibia echándolo en el cesto de la ropa sucia y sacando del estante cerrado del baño una fragante toalla blanca e impoluta.

A pesar del agua caliente, le era imposible no temblar de frío. Una vez que cerró la llave, de inmediato se envolvió en la enorme toalla mientras las gotas de agua recorrían los trabajados pectorales y resbalaban por toda su piel. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo lanzando maldiciones y corrió medio desnudo, apenas con la ropa interior puesta, compuesta por un bóxer y una playera negros, a su habitación a vestirse.

Como la mayor parte de los hombres en Irlanda, Levi había nacido fuera de Dublín, en Drogheda, una población a unos cincuenta kilómetros del centro de la capital irlandesa y debido a su fecha de nacimiento y a su falta de parecido con los hombres de su comunidad, (además de la obvia reserva de los comentarios que generaba de los lugareños el que su madre muriese cuando nacía)las gentes tenían mucha reserva de acercarse a la pequeña casa de una planta cerca del camino a Mullingar. Cuando era niño, nunca tuvo amigos; las madres creían que Levi era la cruza de una bruja y el diablo, y en el día de Todos los Muertos bañaban a sus hijos en agua de raíz de angélica a fin de que si llegaban a toparse con Levi, éste rehuyera acercarse. El muchacho se fue de allí a los dieciséis y no compartía parecido en absolutamente nada con ellos, pese a que sus modales incorrectos y sus formas de ser no le eran totalmente desagradables. De cabello negro y pequeños ojos grises, el muchacho sólo compartía un detalle con los irlandeses: Era bajo de estatura. Su cabeza rozaba los 1.60 metros en el aire, pero su semblante serio y frío hacían que infundiera miedo a su alrededor. Lo curioso es que él ni siquiera notaba tal miedo y sabía, porque siempre lo había estado, estar solo y no extrañar la compañía de nadie.

Ahora ya contaba veinticinco años y era un hombre instruido y apuesto. Wings of Freedom era el juego más vendido en el mundo y él era quien lo había programado. Poco se sabe sobre la capacidad de Irlanda para generar software, pero esto es un dato completamente real. Irlanda se ha convertido, en el mundo, en una potencia en lo que a programación y comercialización de software se refiere y los mejores en el ramo son precisamente jóvenes de esta nacionalidad. El muchacho Ackerman, de negro cabello como las plumas de los cuervos, de acerados ojos grises y rostro inexpresivo, aquel que huyera de la simplicidad de un pueblo de curioso nombre, ahora era un hombre no sólo importante, sino además prominente y de recursos. Pero por supuesto, esto no lo había hecho solo.

El dueño de Arianloft, Erwin Smith, uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo, con premios internacionales y una fama indiscutible como programador desde su temprana juventud, buscaba dar una beca por año en el Trinity College of Dublín, conocido como _Ollscoil Átha Cliath_ en gaélico, el irlandés antiguo. La universidad más antigua de Dublín, en la que Levi, pasando un arduo y difícil examen, ingresó a los 17 años. Era el estudiante con mejores notas, el más enfocado, el que nunca iba a fiestas… Todo un _nerd_ que lo hizo acreedor al consabido bullying por escasos dos minutos que duró golpeando a un grupo de compañeros que, después de descubrir las habilidades para pelear y dejarlos tumbados mordiendo el polvo, lo incluyeron en su grupo de amistades sin que por ello perdiese el enfoque. Jamás se le conoció ninguna chica ni tampoco ningún tipo de amistad real. Su padre no hablaba con él por razones que jamás mencionaba y en general era callado y extremadamente conciso para hablar; por ello cuando recibió la notificación en su habitación del campus con membrete y sello de la Casa Real de una reunión en la Academia Real de Irlanda, no pudo evitarse sonreír. _Había conseguido su objetivo._

Recordar su momento fue interesante, porque por años había estudiado con el fin de ser el mejor. No sabía por qué quería eso, pero lo quería. Y Erwin Smith era el medio para lograrlo.

Todos conocían a Erwin Smith, sería un muchacho idiota si no lo conociera. Salía con mujeres constantemente en las revistas, hablaba de sí mismo dando entrevistas sobre su trabajo y tenía aún la capacidad para dar conferencias y sesiones de negocios en todas partes del mundo. Por eso cuando Levi salió corriendo del baño, ya tenía elegida la ropa que usaría, la loción que usaría, las gafas que usaría, el maletín que usaría…

Dejando de lado sus recuerdos, se ajustó la camisa negra con rayas de color plata, verticales, ligeras, pero brillantes, donde se hacía evidente que era una camisa _Oscar de la Renta_. Se puso luego su _Bill Blass_, un impecable traje de exquisito corte en color negro y se calzó unos zapatos de piel lustrosa, que, pese al resto del elegante conjunto, no había adquirido en ninguna de las mejores boutiques de Dublín.

Eran los únicos zapatos de vestir que pensaba usar, hechos a medida por su padre, que al igual que toda su familia, habían hecho zapatos desde la época en que Drogheda ni siquiera tenía nombre.

"_Quizá un día compre otros"_, pensó.

Su cabello era tan negro y de un peso y volumen tan buenos que apenas si tenía que arreglarlo una vez se secaba. Se sonrió a sí mismo y comprobó que era muy atractivo.

Un estremecimiento lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza al recordar a dónde se dirigía en ese instante.

_"Nunca había tocado con mis labios una piel más blanca y suave que la tuya, Levi…"_

Apretó ligeramente los párpados, sin sonrojo, como un hombre que ha visto demasiado para dejarse invadir por la vergüenza y se recompuso, tomando su maletín.

* * *

><p>Al salir a la calle, lo saludó el <em>valet parking <em>del edificio y le pidió un momento para traer su auto. La vecina _Cuatro Ojos Escandalosa_ que todo condómino tiene, según su propia opinión, se detuvo junto a él esperando su auto. Lucía bonita y agradable, pero era alta. Diez centímetros de más que él, que para Levi eran una broma ,lo obligaron a volver la vista a su auto, un _Jaguar F-Type_, el auto del año, con el motor más potente y la pintura plateada más increíble vista en ningún auto. La chica lanzó un silbido de aprobación ante la belleza del artefacto y Levi, instigado por el gesto, dijo:

- Puedo darte una vuelta si quieres.

- Ni pensarlo, _enano_, no salgo con hombres.

- Ah… Eres lesbiana.

- ¿Qué? – y lanzó una risa sonora que hizo voltear al _valet_ mientras bajaba del auto de Levi y le daba las llaves - ¡No! Ja, ja, ja. Sólo soy estudiosa y no pretendo envolverme en ninguna relación ahora cuando tengo tanto que hacer. Pero te puedo aceptar la invitación si prometes no hacerme propuestas que no pueda o quiera aceptar.

- Hecho, sube – y le abrió la portezuela del lado del copiloto - ¿Por qué no eres como las demás chicas que sonríen halagadas si se les invita a dar un paseo?

- Porque no soy como ninguna chica que conozcas. Me llamo Hanji Zoe – y acomodándose en el asiento, lo miró subir al auto y le tendió una mano de dedos largos y uñas cortas – Y tú eres Levi Ackerman, el programador más importante de _ArianLoft_, ¿No es así?

- Es así. ¿Cómo sabes eso, _Cuatro Ojos_?

- Porque tengo todos tus juegos – y le sonrió alegre – Eres muy serio. Dime, ¿Ahora a dónde vas?

- Al trabajo, a una junta.

- ¿En sábado? ¡Demonios, te explotan como a un esclavo! ¡Ah! Déjame aquí – y señaló una cafetería escondida en la calle Merrin - ¡Gracias por todo, hablaremos pronto! – E inclinándose hacia él, le besó la mejilla y salió del auto mientras él, estupefacto, se limpiaba la mejilla con ligero asco y sonrió de lado. Sonaba a que podían ser amigos algún día. Hasta entonces notó que era una chica con buen gusto. Su traje era _Carolina Herrera. _La piel de durazno en un traje era poco común, pero caía muy bien sobre el cuerpo delgado y le hacía las curvas que por ser alta y algo desgarbada no se podrían apreciar de otro modo. Tenía puestos unos bonitos zapatos _Jimmy Choo_ de tacón alto con una suela de piel labrada. Sonrió porque su padre trabajaba la piel labrada y los diseños podían ser de todo tipo. En los zapatos de la señorita _Cuatro Ojos_, la suela estaba labrada con pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Levi desvió la vista y arrancó su auto a toda velocidad.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Erwin, no después de la cena en que anunció que Levi Ackerman sería, a partir de aquella noche, su socio empresarial. Le había vendido el cuarenta por ciento de sus acciones de _ArianLoft. _Con eso podría por fin tener un auto, sin embargo, no hizo falta.

Se mordió el labio al recordar el momento en que Erwin Smith, en su precioso _Jaguar F-Type_ recién adquirido, lo había conducido hacia su departamento en _Stephens St._, (que pagaba con el dinero que su padre le enviaba) y le entregó las llaves ante su mirada estupefacta.

"_Ahora eres un empresario. Necesitas un auto que vaya contigo. Y un Jaguar es perfecto para ti, es del color de tus ojos"_.

Lo miró un segundo de cerca bajo el faro de la entrada. Era extraño, el _valet parking _misteriosamente no estaba allí, en la entrada, donde siempre estaba. Como fuese, Erwin Smith se acercó a él con suavidad y mirándolo con fijeza murmuró ante su mirada, ahora alerta:

- _¿Puedo pasar a tu departamento?_

Levi no pareció inmutarse pero dentro de sí sintió una profunda incomodidad y al mismo tiempo un profundo deseo que su consciente inmediato no le permitió admitir.

- Debo irme, mañana debo ir a la Universidad a pagar mi deuda.

- Comprendo. De cualquier modo _ya habrá tiempo_ – y diciendo esto con voz acariciadora, rozó apenas los labios de Levi con los suyos, que no lo rechazó, sintiendo bullir en el fondo de su ser el intenso llamado de sus deseos jamás imaginados siquiera. Trató de no pensar en ellos y vio salir a Smith del auto y sin voltear a mirarlo, tomar un taxi sin despedirse, para luego desaparecer en la noche.

Después de aquella cena, no había vuelto a ver a Erwin. Al día siguiente, partió a Noruega a fin de llevar a cabo algunas conferencias por una temporada total de tres semanas en que recorrería Europa en prácticamente su totalidad, así que después de aquel acercamiento, ése sería el día en que volverían a conversar. Esperaba no tener que invitarlo a su departamento.

_Y al mismo tiempo, añoraba invitarlo a su departamento._

Al entrar al edificio de cristal polarizado de veintiocho pisos de _ArianLoft_, la recepcionista le sonrió. Una hermosa chica, más baja que él, le dio los buenos días. Su belleza lo abrumaba tanto que a veces era capaz de responder y a veces sólo asentía con la cabeza, lo que la chica interpretaba como rechazo. Su nombre era Petra y había nacido en Mullingar, a sólo 60 kilómetros de Drogheda. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color marrón claro y su cabello, lacio, caía sobre sus hombros en una ola del más intenso tono de rojo, casi naranja. "_¿Qué se sentirá tener una novia con tanta belleza?" _pensaba. La conocía poco pues a veces llegaban a conversar en la fila del comedor. En ocasiones llegaron a comer juntos. Y esa era la máxima interacción a que aspiraba la linda y pequeña chica.

No respondió su saludo. Erwin abría la puerta de la sala de juntas y lo miró de arriba abajo, como si fuese la cosa más apetecible que hubiese visto jamás. Esto lo intimidó tanto que involuntariamente comenzó a acomodarse el lacio cabello negro hacia atrás con frecuencia. Para Erwin esto no pasó desapercibido y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a él y estrecharlo como si fuese un viejo amigo. Sólo Levi se dio cuenta, de todos los que ahí se encontraban, (empleados, personal de limpieza, visitantes) que Erwin apegó su cuerpo al de él mientras aspiraba la loción de aroma exquisito que estaba sobre todo su cuerpo y él no podía hacer nada en absoluto para zafarse. Por lo que respondió varonilmente el abrazo mientras, una vez más, sentía que su cuerpo deseaba responder, por sí mismo, de otro modo.

- ¡Cómo está mi nuevo socio!

Y su sonrisa afable, sus ojos casi turquesas, su voz estremecedora, sus fuertes músculos, su cuerpo recio, su forma de mirarlo y cada cosa que decía o hacía, lo hacían querer _todo_ aunque no supiera qué era exactamente lo que quería de él.

- Estoy bien - respondió sencillamente, cuando entre los miembros de la mesa directiva, uno le llamó la atención y se acercó a su pesar a Smith - ¿Quién es ese mocoso? ¿Qué hace en mi sitio? – dijo observando a un chico de unos veinte años sentado en la que era su silla con una expresión boba de ensoñación que le reventó.

- Es tu asistente, hará todo tu trabajo mientras salgamos de conferencias.

Lo miró extrañado.

- ¿De conferencias?

- Sí, hombre – y sonrió a los hombres de negocios frente a ellos y al chico de ojos verdes en la silla de su ahora socio – Eren hará tu trabajo y tú y yo iremos a mostrarle al mundo cómo es que se gana el dinero – y le pasó el brazo por los hombros frente a todos, gesto que sólo Eren Jaeger pareció advertir con la misma impresión con que Levi lo advirtió. Sólo Eren notó, debajo de la aparente ecuanimidad de Levi Ackerman, los sentidos en ebullición del que sería su jefe.

Eren podía ver, como si leyera en las pupilas grises de Levi, el estremecimiento, los nervios, las dudas y el deseo que Erwin le despertaba con solo tocarlo, aunque Levi mismo fuese incapaz de verlo.

- _Bien, señores, después de la ronda por Europa, es momento de definir nuestros nuevos roles… Con ustedes mi socio, Levi Ackerman_ – Erwin le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonreía mientras los hombres veían en la superficie a un Levi Ackerman incapaz de sonreír. En realidad, por dentro era un amasijo de nervios. No se sentía capaz de quedarse, pero le era imposible huir.

Eren sonrió a Levi, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con sus inquisidores ojos verdes y en ese momento, Erwin comprendió que tenía competencia. Levi sólo miró a Eren un momento y luego, inexpresivo, desvió su vista sin prestarle más atención.

Cuando la junta terminó, Erwin llamó a Levi a que se quedara. Debían definir cómo empezarían su ronda de conferencias juntos. El primer destino era Quebec, Canadá.

Eren salió en silencio, no sin antes dirigir a ambos hombres una mirada de reconocimiento, como si supiera ya todo lo que ocultaban debajo de esas máscaras de profesionalismo.

Erwin cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro no sin antes bajar las persianas.

* * *

><p><em>Los amo, gracias por sus reviews!<em>

_Kat ~_


End file.
